


People Have Many Faces

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Healing, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, butahappyending, ronandhermioneifyousquint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Harry is a great actor, but then his mask is seen through by a very unexpected person.





	1. People Have Many Faces Pt. 1

Harry held back a groan of pain as he sat down at his desk in Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. His ribs were still bruised from the farewell beating his uncle had given him before he left for Hogwarts. He didn't want anyone to know that he was hurt, so he carefully made a unconcerned look spread across his face. He especially didn't want to distract Hermione and Ron from their newly found relationship.

Hermione wasn't sitting next to him this year and Ron was messing around up front with Seamus, so he had no idea who was going to be sitting next to him.

A blur of green and silver robes flashed past his desk just as the bell rang and he was mildly shocked when none other than Draco Malfoy sat down next to him. The normally stiff looking boy was flushed and his hair was not gelled as usual. Harry did a double take but quickly forced himself to look away and pull out his quill to take notes.

-

Draco was having a terrible first day. His father had been pressuring his about making alliances again and had started talking about betrothing him to a Pureblood girl. Draco didn't have the courage to tell him that he way gay and it wouldn't make a difference anyways. His father would just be harsher on him than usual.

He rushed into Defense Against The Dark Arts and found that the last empty seat was next to Harry Potter. Great. As if he needed yet anther thing to stress over. He just so happened to have the most massive crush on Harry. The other boy seemed to hate him.

Harry looked exhausted, now that Draco looked closer. His normally bright green eyes were dull and hollow, while he sat as if in pain.

"Har-I mean, Potter, are you okay? You look terrible." Draco asked, trying to sound like he was sneering, so as not to seem strange. He reached over to touch Harry's arm, but the other boy flinched away. 

Draco's eyes widened. He had used to do the same thing until he had learned to hide it better. Could Harry be getting abused by someone?

-

Harry swallowed and glanced over at the other boy as he took notes. He was shocked to find Draco already watching him with an uncharacteristically gentle expression.

"Har-I mean, Potter, are you okay? You look terrible." Draco asked, sounding like he was sneering, but his eyes were open and concerned. Harry's heart fluttered at the look on his crush's face.

Draco reached out as if to touch Harry, and Harry couldn't stop himself from flinching away, reliving painful blows.The other boy's eyes widened and Harry felt all the blood drain from his face. Had Draco seen through his carefully crafted walls?

- 

Draco felt himself getting mad. Whoever had done that to Harry was going to pay. 

He waited until the end of class, carefully ignoring Harry and taking notes, before grabbing Harry gently by the arm, being extremely careful not to scare him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a panic attack. 

He stopped when they reached an empty hallway and asked, "Harry, has someone been abusing you?" The smaller boy made a sobbing sound and covered his mouth.

Draco gently took his hand away from his mouth and said fiercely, "Harry, I've been in the same position as you my entire life." He didn't know why he was sharing this all of a sudden, but it felt right. "My father has been beating me since I was a small child. I usually don't have any permanent injuries, but I feel scarred on the inside."

-

Harry felt tears begin to trickle down his face at the thought of Draco being hurt just the way he was. He felt Draco hug him and burrowed into his chest, feeling safe for some reason.

"My aunt and uncle have kept me in a closet under the stairs since I was a baby. I have to cook all their meals and I do all the chores. My uncle and my cousin took turns beating me and calling me a freak." Harry whispered, feeling a thousand pounds lift off his chest as he finally shared his darkest secret.

Draco let out something almost resembling a growl and held his carefully tighter. 

Harry then realized he was being hugged by his crush and turned a beautiful shade of pink.

-

Draco took a deep breath and decided to go for the plunge. "Harry, I, um, also kind of happen to be gay. My father is trying to marry me off to a Pureblood girl, but I have a crush on you." When Harry didn't respond, he cursed mentally. "Please forget I said that!" He begged.

Draco saw Haw uddenyl begin to laugh and braced himself for rejection. He was not prepared for what he heard next.

"Draco, I have liked you for five years!" Harry cried.

Draco couldn't stop himself from flinging himself at Harry, but pulled back immediately when the other boy flinched away. 

Harry reached out and pulled him closer. "I want you to hug me, but my instinct is to flinch away. I hope you can be patient with me."

Draco planted a tiny kiss on Harry's nose, loving the pretty blush that spread across his face. "Of course. I just hope you can be patient with me."


	2. People Have Many Faces Pt. 2

Draco and Harry were having a sleepover in the Room of Requirement. Draco had just woken up but he wasn't sure why.

Suddenly he heard a whimper. Harry was curled up in a ball in his blankets, obviously having a nightmare.

Draco padded over to Harry and slid his arms around him, murmuring quietly into his ear until Harry woke up. The smaller boy pulled Draco closer and inhaled the comforting smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Better?" Draco asked softly. Harry nodded, so he tried to stand up, but Harry clung onto him like a baby koala.

"Can you stay?" he asked.

Draco melted back into his arms and savored the lemon and freshly baked bread smell of his boyfriend. Harry gave a contented sigh and fell back asleep, held close by Draco's gentle arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drarry fic. Sorry if it's bad!


End file.
